1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontal actuator mechanism for the legs of a walking machine and, more particularly, to a horizontal actuator mechanism for a pantograph leg mechanism for a walking machine which insures uniform and accurate horizontal movement of the leg mechanism regardless of its position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known that it would be advantageous to develop a machine that walks rather than one driven by wheels or treads because a machine with legs can operate in areas and on terrain where wheeled or treaded vehicles cannot go. Knowing this, numerous attempts have been made over the years to develop a walking machine. However, the problems in developing such a machine have been so formidable that to this time, no satisfactory machine exists. These problems include coordinating the movement of the various legs, teaching the machine how to sense its environment so that each foot lands properly, and teaching the machine balance so that it does not fall over. The simple fact of the matter is that while walking is second nature to people and animals, it is extremely complex for computers and robots.
The computer, with its ability to process enormous amounts of data and actuate suitable commands, promises to make the control of the legs of a walking machine a manageable problem. As a result, a number of researchers around the world have been working on the development of various different types of walking machines.
In copending application Ser. No. 476,629, filed concurrently herewith, entitled Walking Machine, and assigned to Odetics, Inc., the assignee of the present application, there is disclosed a walking machine including a body having six legs attached thereto, extending therearound, in uniform positions around the body. As discussed in such application, by arranging a walking machine with a body and six uniformly spaced legs, the machine has the ability to maneuver in areas that are as small as a human being can maneuver in.
In copending application Ser. No. 476,583, filed concurrently herewith, entitled Vertical Actuator Mechanism for the Legs of a Walking Machine, and assigned to Odetics, Inc., the assignee of the present application, there is disclosed the basic details of a leg mechanism for a walking machine incorporating the concept of a pantograph which achieves isolation between the mechanisms which drive the machine foot horizontally and vertically. That application also teaches the broad concept of an actuator mechanism for driving the foot vertically. This vertical actuator mechanism maintains the vertical position of the foot as the foot is driven horizontally. That application does not, however, teach an actuator mechanism for driving the foot horizontally.
In copending application Ser. No. 476,558, filed concurrently herewith, entitled Leg Mechanism for Walking Machine, and assigned to Odetics, Inc., the assignee of the present application, there is disclosed a foldable leg mechanism which will allow the legs of a walking machine to fold compactly against the machine body. That application discloses but does not claim a horizontal actuator mechanism for the leg mechanism which is the subject of the present invention.
In copending application Ser. No. 476,583, long, swinging struts are used to drive the foot vertically while accommodating the horizontal motion of the vertical drive point. It is impractical to use the vertical drive point to achieve horizontal extension of the foot because such point moves up and down very large distances with the vertical motion. The overall system that the present invention is a part of accommodates the long struts of the vertical drive system rather efficiently. However, there is no room for long struts to accomplish a similar goal for the horizontal actuator mechanism. A simple and efficient system which does not rely on sliding actuators has been unknown heretofore.